


Gizmo The Rainbow Batch Part III

by Tbaarmark2017



Category: Gremlins (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbaarmark2017/pseuds/Tbaarmark2017





	Gizmo The Rainbow Batch Part III

Meanwhile, dawn befalls the fallen kingdom of Silvermoonia. Gizmo opens its eyes and blinks. He looks around him and gasps as he sees the sun rising. He gets up and tries to run as fast as possible. Suddenly, he feels something different about himself. He looks at his hands and feet: they all have five fingers and toes now.   
“Ahhh!” His scream echoes throughout the woods where the bottomless pit is located.  
“Hostess! Hostess!” A maid hurries into Blue Moon’s room.  
“What’s going on?” Asked Blue Moon nonchalantly with her eyes shut.  
“The-the mogwai sou wake up.” Says the maid, sounding nervous.  
Blue Moon opens her eyes abruptly. “We did it.” She said.  
“Huh?” The maid wonders.  
“Let’s go and take a look.” Blue Moon get up and went to the woods with the bottomless pit.  
\---  
When they got there, the maid gasps in shock and covers her mouth with her hands. They saw a naked but handsome lad running around panicked. His hair is wildly curly with a fur headband around his head. As he runs toward them, Blue Moon hold out her index finger and glitters of blue light radiates from her fingertip. As the blue light reaches and covers the panicky boy, his entire body glowed.   
When the light disappears, the panicky boy is wearing a snug blue suit with black sleeves and shorts. He is not wearing any shoes but has a strand of silvery chain running down the center on the back of his foot. Four smaller chains branch off from it with rings at the end around each of his toes.  
Gizmo looks down at his new clothes and slows down.  
“Master, is that really the mogwai sou?” Asked the maid rather nervously.  
“Yes.” Blue Moon said. She looks at the human form of Gizmo firmly.  
“Gizmo.” Blue Moon call out to him. Gizmo look up at Blue Moon and her maid, who were standing on two tree branches.  
“Remember what Green Moon told you two nights ago?” Asked Blue Moon. “Now we are going to start doing it.”  
As Gizmo continue to look up at them curiously with his wide eyes, Blue Moon radiates another glitter of light from the tip of her middle finger towards his throat. Suddenly, Gizmo feels something different in his throat. He touches his throat with his fingers and heard voice coming from it.  
“I just granted you human voice so that we can communicate better.” Says Blue Moon. “Now it’s time to start your lesson on how to be a human being that we desire you to be-a role model man desirable to all women.” Blue Moon wants to say some more but hold herself back as she doesn’t want him to know another part of her plan yet.  
The sunlight is about to shine on Gizmo, making him look fearful: “Uh-oh!”  
Blue Moon swings her arm and teleports all of them back to the facility.   
Once back there, Blue Moon starts teaching Gizmo the way of civilization and everything he needs to learn in order to live more like a man.  
Learning Objective 1: Eating Three Meals A Day  
“Now, remember, as a human, you can eat only three meals a day. You can never eat after midnight as you know very clear what doing that will do to you.” Said Blue Moon clearly and firmly.  
Gizmo looks at her and nods. It is soon lunchtime and Gizmo is presented with artfully arranged vegetables in artistically shaped utensils (such as a swan-shaped glass bowl with thin slices of radish). Gizmo ate his vegan meal in a cultured manner and gives a muffled burp after he is done.  
From that day on, Gizmo will eat different combinations of vegetarian meals in that manner. Blue Moon and Green Moon will often look at each other and smile in contentment.  
Learning Objective 2: Checking Pulses  
While living under the guidance of Blue Moon and Green Moon, Gizmo also observes how they receives and treat patients in the Silvermoonian way. He will watch them behind a sheer dark curtain: how they check the patient’s pulses, grab herbs in the right amount and use an acupuncture-like technique to open the patients’ acupoints.  
Through day-to-day observations, Gizmo remembers quite well the way to check patients’ pulses. It started to do this itself one day when he is let out of the cage. As he does this, Gizmo would look up at Green Moon and Blue Moon with pride in its eyes.  
Learning Objective 3: Cooking  
In order to make him a prototype of ideal man, Green Moon tells Blue Moon one day that Gizmo should not only learn to eat only three meals a day like human, but he should also learn how to cook yummy food himself.   
Blue Moon agrees. She takes Gizmo into the kitchen and start showing him step-by-step how to prepare every kind of vegetable and fruit that she can find.  
Slowly, the intelligent Gizmo begin to put on an apron every day, cutting and chopping veggies and fruits like a pro.  
The reason Gizmo only eats veggies and fruits is that Blue Moon and Green Moon fears that meat and dairy products will have a propensity of turning him into a bad mogwai for they contain the “heat” that will make a tiny creature turn evil.  
Finally, Gizmo transform into a great mogwai chef in its human form.  
Blue Moon and Green Moon named Gizmo’s human form Ja-Dal-the name of the kingdom Prince Ja-in belong.   
\---  
Finally, the day come for Blue Moon and Green Moon to create a female partner for him. They decided that in order to make them avoid the same tragedy that has happened thousands of years ago, and which they witnessed with their own eyes, they will make Ja-Dal’s female partner like his younger sister instead of spouse.  
If you really read all the information on Gizmo, you should know that Gizmo knows of the two other peaceful, eternal mogwais (or mogwai sou as the Silvermoonians call them). Yep, that’s right: besides Earl, who contains all the memories of its life in the Kingdom of Silvermoonia and the tragic love of Prince Ja-in and Princess Nun-I, Gizmo also knows Duchess (although it doesn’t really know about her as well as it knows Earl).   
What it doesn’t know is: Duchess has been sealed in ice and held in captivity by Green Moon and Blue Moon since the day their kingdom lays in ruins. Duchess has a bright blue silk ribbon wrapped around its head to denote her female status.  
The ice in which Duchess is sealed in has been there for tens and thousands of years-thus its name Thousand Years Ice. Green Moon and Blue Moon hold hands together as they enter the grotto where the ice is. They start using sorcery: two beams of green and blue crescent beams shoots from their palms and begin to crack the ice containing Duchess. Finally, the ice broke after hours of exercising sorcery, blowing them aside with sheer force.  
When the ice broke, Duchess slowly opens its eyes and made a cute sound. Blue Moon and Green Moon smiled. They pour the Permanent Humanizer liquid into her mouth-Green Moon cover up its eyes and hold it in place while Blue Moon pours the liquid into its mouth. Then, they throw it into the distance facing down and begin to use the same sorcery they used on Gizmo when they throw him into the bottomless pit. After hours of tireless sorcery, Duchess transforms into a pretty girl who look exactly like Princess Nun-i. She is modestly dressed in a long, high-collared blue dress with snug black sleeves.  
Blue Moon and Green Moon chuckles heartily.  
“Although we made them brother and sister,” Says Blue Moon, “The way they dress will make them reminiscent of that tragic couple thousands of years ago.”  
Green Moon nods in agreement.  
(To be continued)


End file.
